Joy and pain
by jedioprime
Summary: This is what is going through Vaders mind before and after he kills Obi-wan.


"I sense something, the presence of something I haven't felt..."

I stormed out of the docking bay, Obi-wan Kenobi, my old master. The man who taught what it meant to be a Jedi, who taught me how to be a Jedi, the man who was like my father, the man who betrayed me, the man who turned Padme away from me. He was here on the Death Star, but, why? Why would he be here, he should know that I would feel his very presence, and I would find him and destroy him. Wait, I feel something I started thinking deep down. Obi-wan won't be leaving the Death Star, he doesn't plan to. I turned on my comlink and a commander came up.

"Commander put a tracking device on the ship"

"But, my Lord..."

I quickly interrupted him.

"No questions commander just do it"  
"Yes my Lord"  
I turned off my comlink. Then, I marched off to find Moff Tarkin. He is quite stupid but he must be made aware of Obi-wan's presence. I walked through the dreary dark halls of the battle station. When I reached the room, I hesitantly opened the door.

"Obi-wan is here" I simply stated.

"What?" He asked sounding quite surprised.

Fool

"He is here" I said again.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, what makes you think so?" he asked.

"A tremor in the force, the last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master"

"Surely he must be dead by now"  
Why does the Emperor approve this idiot?

"Don't underestimate the force"  
"The Jedi are extinct" He began when his comlink started going off," Their fire has gone out of the universe, you my friend are all that is left of their religion"

Right now I really desired to kill the old fool.

"Yes?"

"We have an emergency alert on in AA23" the voice said.

"The princess?" Tarkin asked," Put all sections on alert"

Once he turned it off I started talking again.

"Obi-wan is here"  
"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape"  
"Escape is not his plan, I must face him alone"

I stormed out of the room, how in sith's name did the Emperor favor the man. He's stupid, ignorant, if only I could kill him. I began searching the station for Obi-wan, I must, absolutely must find him and destroy him. Soon, revenge shall be mine. The man took everything I had. My mother might have been still alive right now if he let me listen to my visions and go and rescue her. But, he kept me with him. He didn't listen to me; he didn't care what I had to say. He would pay for that. And, he took my beloved wife, along with my children. If he hadn't brought her to Mustafar we would still be a family. Padme, our child, and myself. But, Obi-wan ruined that, the damn fool. I will take great pleasure in killing him. I sensed that he had turned off the tracking beam so however was with him and the princess could escape. He thought he might have a chance of surviving. Ha, he's more foolish then I realized before. I see him; he looks half surprised to see me. It's probably seeing his old apprentice in this strange treacherous suit that's surprising him though.

"I've been waiting for you Obi-wan, we meet again at last," I began," The circuit is now complete, when I left you I was but a learner, now I am the master"

He activated his lightsaber.

"Only a master of evil Darth"  
He aimed his lightsaber towards me and struck, I easily blocked it. Each time he tried striking me I blocked it. His old age had gotten to him.

"Your powers are weak old man" I jeered.

"You can't win Darth, if you strike me down I will become more powerful then you can possibly imagine" he stated.

What was he talking about?  
"You shouldn't have come back"

A few seconds later I looked to my left, I saw the docking bay, there were a few stormtroopers guarding the ship. Once they saw us they walked over to watch the fight. Stormtroopers were incredibly stupid. Two droids began walking onto the ship, they looked oddly familiar. They had the plans to destroy this station in them. I tried yelling at them to get the droids but they ignored me. Then a wookiee, two men, and the princess came out of nowhere. Something about that one boy was familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. He saw Obi-wan and muttered something. Obi-wan glanced at him then at me, he put his lightsaber in front of his face. What in sith's name is he doing? I didn't hesitate; I struck him in the side with my lightsaber. I almost fainted, he disappeared? How did he do that?

"NO!" the boy screamed.

All the stormtroopers turned around and started shooting at him. I walked over to Obi-wan's cloak and started stepping on it to see what happened. I heard the kids screaming at each other.

"Come on Luke, come on its too late" the princess yelled.

"Blast the doors kid" the other man yelled.

Of course he shot the doors so I couldn't get into the docking bay; I left to my quarters to make contact with the Emperor. I had finally done it, what I had been longing to do for the last 20 years. I had killed Obi-wan Kenobi; I didn't feel as great as I thought I would though. That surprised me; I had been expecting to be dying of happiness and joy. But, I didn't, I just felt like, well I guess me. Wait, the droids I realized, had the plans for this battle station. The rebels would definitely try and destroy this station. But, then again, he knew where that ship was going, and the tracking device was still on there. I turned on my comlink.

"General, follow the ship that just escaped"

"Yes my lord, it will be done"

The comlink turned off as I walked into my room, I immediately turned on my comlink for my master. He appeared.

"What is it Lord Vader?"  
"Master I have just killed Kenobi"  
"I know"  
"And, the droids with the plans have escaped"  
"You think they might actually destroy the Death Star"  
"Yes my master"  
"They will not, they are not powerful enough, it would be impossible, they will not destroy us, but we shall destroy them, Vader you shall send the station to the planet the rebel base is located and you shall destroy that planet"  
"Yes my master"  
"Good"  
He turned off the comlink and I left to tell Tarkin of the Emperors plans.


End file.
